1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant carrier apparatuses, and more particularly to an infant carrier apparatus that is adjustable in height.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that regular and gentle swing motion can be helpful to comfort a young child. Accordingly, many infant carrier apparatuses are proposed to provide such functionality, such as swing apparatuses, child rocking chairs, cradles, and the like.
The construction of a swing apparatus usually includes a support frame, a seat, and a swing arm connecting the seat with the support frame. While the construction of the conventional swing apparatus allows to adjust the inclination of the seat relative to the support frame, the height of the support frame or the seat usually cannot be adjusted relative to the ground. Accordingly, the conventional swing apparatus has only one size in use.
Moreover, the length of the support frame usually remains unchanged after the swing apparatus is collapsed, which cannot effectively reduce the packaging material during shipment. Because the collapsed swing apparatus still has a relatively large size, the portability of the swing apparatus is not improved. As a result, the swing apparatus is mostly used in a fixed position.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved infant carrier apparatus that allows height adjustment in use, is convenient to transport and address at least the foregoing issues.